Mariquita
by ToryCastelli
Summary: Serie de one-shots con ubicados en el universo de Miraculous.
1. Mariquita

_**Hay belleza en las cenizas de un corazón que ardió por lo que amaba.**_

_**—Ron Israel**_

—¿Estás bien, Marinette?—le preguntó Tikki al observarla tan distraída.

—Sí, gracias—fue su seca respuesta, ni siquiera la volteo a ver solo siguió observando el hermoso cielo parisino repleto de estrellas.

Pensaba en su amor por Adrien, en cómo estaba dispuesta a dar todo por el chico y sin embargo no podía ocupar otro puesto mas allá del de «una buena amiga»

«_Una estrella fugaz…pide un deseo…desea felicidad…»__«Muchas de estas estrellas han muerto hace ya muchísimo tiempo pero su luz aún viaja a través del espacio y llega a nuestro cielo»__«¿Cuáles han muerto? Es imposible saberlo»_

A lo mejor su relación con Adrien seguía las pautas de este fenómeno astronómico, él era su primera ilusión, el primer corazón roto, ese primer amor que se supone jamás olvidas por que es especial, su importancia era abrumadora, pero ¿y si lo que sentía ya no era amor? Que tal si el sentimiento ya había muerto y ahora solo quedaban sus estragos proyectándose en el corazón, como la luz de las estrellas.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo nocturno?—ofreció a su Kwami abriendo el bolsito de cuentas donde solía transportarla

—¡Claro!—contestó Tikki al entrar.

Bajó de su pequeña e improvisada terraza, tomó un suéter, descendió las escaleras, en la sala se encontraban sus padres, Marinette mencionó que le apetecía caminar y eso hizo.

En silencio recorrió el trayecto al parque más cercano, en ocasiones no poseía la felicidad contagiosa de Marinette ni el temple valiente y astuto de Ladybug, a sus quince años se sentía como una carcasa vacía, una brújula averiada que no marcaba el norte.

Encontró lugar en una banca solitaria al fondo de la enorme plaza observando con anhelo a los enamorados transeúntes que aprovechaban la noche para apreciar el espectáculo nocturno.

—¿Marinette?—la voz la sobresaltó, aunque era conocida—¿Qué haces aquí, sola?

—Hola, Luka—dijo de manera mecánica—solo…solo pensaba.

—En Adrien—afirmó—¿puedo?—preguntó señalando el espacio libre en la banca, ella asintió—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Marinette negó y asi pasaron mucho tiempo, contemplando la vereda que daba a la calle por donde las parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano o abrazadas disfrutando de la que por excelencia era la ciudad del amor, en algún punto Luka tomó la mano de la chica y al sentir ese suave roce el autocontrol de ella se vino abajo.

Se abrazó a él, se aferró a la unica esperanza que el mundo le brindaba en ese momento. Quería sentirse protegida y descansar el peso que ser Ladybug implicaba, era fuerte —demasiado— pero incluso los héroes necesitan ser salvados de sus monstruos internos, salvados de si mismos. Él, por su parte, se limito a acariciar los brillantes y sedosos cabellos de su compañera, sabía que era bastante egoísta al obligarla a revelar sus emociones, pero lo único que quería era ayudar a Marinette a sanar, a ser feliz, a sonreír…

_**Oh, tú y yo**_

_**A salvo del mundo**_

_**Aunque el mundo lo intentara.**_

—¿Deseas hablar?—cuestionó al notar que la pequeña lloraba

—Y-yo, yo no se que hacer, Luka—murmuró sin soltar el delgado cuerpo, su ancla a la realidad—. En un principio…en un principio pensé que Adrien se fijaría en mí, que seríamos felices teniendo tres hijos, una casita hermosa e incluso un hámster—rió con ironía—, ahora me doy cuenta que fui una tonta, eso no pasará.

»A él le gusta alguien más—volvió a sollozar, el joven incrementó el contacto atreviéndose a abrazarla— y duele, duele como no te imaginas ¿sabes por qué? Porque sé que tengo que dejarlo ir, si su felicidad no es conmigo no puedo tratar de conquistarlo, no sería justo ni para él ni para mí…no es justo para nadie.

Una vez mas el silencio apareció, Luka pensaba en las palabras correctas para la situación, entendía que una falla, por mas mínima que fuera podía causar destrozos, sobre todo en asuntos relacionados con el amor.

—Enamorarse no es malo—comenzó—, lo malo es enamorarte de la persona equivocada, a veces somos tan necios o persistentes que no nos damos cuenta de que simplemente estamos perdiendo el tiempo. El…el destino es…es complicado, Marinette, mientras tu sigas enamorada o aferrada a una persona puede haber dos o tres que se mueran por ti.

»No todos son capaces de darse cuenta a tiempo, a veces lo hacen muy tarde y cuando al fin lo notan, ya desperdiciaron media vida. Es por ello que no debes tener miedo, no puedes estancarte. Da todo de ti, ama sin mas. Si de verdad quieres a Adrien, díselo, nada pierdes, al final si te dice que no, bueno por lo menos lo intentaste, serás libre de olvidarlo porque no quedará en ti, y si te dice que sí habrás conseguido lo que tanto anhelas.

»Tú eres asombrosa y encantadora, cualquier chico debería sentirse halagado de tener tu afecto, como yo, por ejemplo.

«_Las estrellas mueren, le dan espacio a un espectáculo mas bonito, si se extinguen no se van, eso es solo…eso es solo un mito…»__«Brilla como ellas, mariquita…aprende que seguiran vivas por siempre…y que ni siquiera la muerte su brillo les quita…»_

Lentamente se separó de Luka, ¿había escuchado bien? Él estaba enamorado, ¡enamorado de ella! Quedaron cara a cara, Luka sonreía de manera reconfortante, levantó su mano libre y con delicadeza le limpió las lagrimas del rostro, Marinette no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos color cielo de él, no era la primera vez que los miraba, pero jamas le habían parecido tan bonitos y serenos como en ese instante ¿era por la luz artificial de las farolas? ¿o acaso por su reciente confesión?

—Y-yo…—tartamudeó como siempre que los nervios la atacaban.

—No digas nada—la interrumpió sonriendo—solo quiero que sepas que estaré para ti siempre, siempre que necesites un hombro para llorar, alguien con quien hablar, alguien que evite que el abrumador peso de la soledad te derrumbe o que simplemente ahuyente tus temores… estaré contigo siempre, Marinette, eso tenlo por seguro.

Eran las palabras mas bonitas que alguien le había dedicado, brindadas de todo corazón, no quería que ese momento terminara y tampoco quería compartirlo jamás con nadie, ni siquiera con Alya, ese instante era único, solo de los dos.

Luka se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomó y así, juntos, caminaron hasta su casa.

_**Sí, le tengo miedo a las cosas en mi cabeza**_

_**Pero nos podemos quedar aquí**_

_**Y reír hasta que se vaya el miedo.**_

Al llegar a la entrada de la panaderia se despidió, observó su silueta caminar hasta que desapareció por completo, entró a casa y saludó a sus padres luego subió a su cuarto.

—Es un chico muy maduro—expresó su Kwami al salir del bolso—¿no has pensado en lo que dijo?

—No lo se, Tikki—se sinceró al acostarse—, la verdad tengo miedo.

—Te entiendo—dijo—pero todos los cambios dan un poco de miedo al principio, eso no significa que sean malos, solo que nos acostumbramos a algo o alguien de tal forma que no imaginamos una vida donde no exista y sin darnos cuenta cerramos nuestro mundo a otras oportunidades—la Kwami le dio un beso en la mejilla—piensalo. A lo mejor es hora de un nuevo comienzo. Eres Marinette, eres Ladybug, y eres la persona mas fuerte que he podido conocer.

Tikki se acomodó para dormir, Marinette permaneció pensando.

Quizas Tikki tenía razón, Luka era lindo, amable y maduro. El poseía la visión objetiva que a ella le faltaba, ella por su parte, contaba con el entusiasmo y carisma equivalente a ambos.

Quizá no era una idea descabellada, si Luka podía sacar a Adrien de su mente, brindarle confianza a Marinette y aligerar la carga de Ladybug…ojalá que su promesa de estar siempre para ella fuera cierta…ojalá que siempre permaneciera a su lado.

_**He puesto todas mis esperanzas en ti**_

_**Espero que no sangres conmigo…**_

_**Nos podemos quedar aquí**_

_**Y reir hasta que se vaya el miedo.**_


	2. Inexperto

_**Y yo hablando problemas como Houston**_

_**Y tu pisando lunas sin querer**_

_**Buscaba gravedades como Newton**_

_**Y lo grave fue no verte volver.**_

**Andrómeda.**

**Brock**

—Es solo un buen amigo—dijo ella sonriendo mientras su acompañante le obsequiaba un beso en su brillante cabellera—, no imagines cosas, Luka.

Luka sonrió, saludó a Adrien y luego se retiró junto a Marinette, dejando al rubio con un sentimiento extraño en el estomago «solo un amigo» eso era cierto, sí, entonces ¿por qué lastimaba de esa manera?

Marinette era linda, amable y carismática, se atrevía a decir que era una de las pocas personas que de verdad se preocupaba por él, quizás por eso la molesta sensación de temor, temía que 'ese chico' dañara a su amiga.

•••

Sin ganas ingresó a la amplia y pulcra habitación, su padre no llegaría pues debía cumplir varios compromisos de trabajo, afortunadamente Natalie lo dejó excusarse por su falta de apetito.

—Yo creo que estas celoso—se burló Plagg con su típico tono juguetón saliendo del escondite—, por eso te molesta ver a Marinette con Luka.

—No, Plagg —dijo—ella es una amiga, solo temo que la lastimen, además tú sabes que amo a Ladybug.

—Repitelo hasta que te lo creas—atajó su Kwami—, yo prefiero el Camembert

—Ese queso apestoso—murmuró el rubio

—Por lo menos mi queso apestoso nunca me romperá el corazón—y se retiró a disfrutar su manjar.

Adrien se aventó a la cama, recordando las últimas semanas y cómo todo había cambiado; el fin comenzó un día que notó al músico al final de la jornada escolar esperando a alguien, segundos después Marinette llegó sonriente, nerviosa y sonrojada —algo típico de ella— lo último de lo que se percató antes de que su guardaespaldas arrancara el automóvil, fue de Luka sujetando la mochila de la chica para emprender juntos el camino a casa.

Con el paso de los días las visitas del joven fueron más frecuentes y la actitud de su amiga empezó a cambiar, ya no se mostraba tan nerviosa ni tropezaba o murmuraba palabras sin sentido, ahora parecía que la presencia del rubio incluso podía pasar desapercibida, y a él no le molestaba, claro que no, pero aún así el extraño vacío de su pecho era imposible de callar.

•••

Adrien despertó, después de arreglarse su guardaespaldas lo llevó al colegio y la primera imagen que obtuvo al bajar del automóvil fue la de Luka tomándole las manos a Marinette, cerró la puerta mientras veía al de mechones azules acercarse al rostro de la chica y unir sus labios con los de ella.

Por alguna razón eso le molestó ¿Qué carajos se creía Luka para besar a Marinette? ¿Por qué la besaba?

Caminó rápido hacía la pareja, pero una mano lo detuvo, Nino que había presenciado todo y ahora impedía que su amigo cometiera una tontería. A Adrien no le quedo opción mas que desistir, sin ganas se encaminaron al aula aunque cuando Marinette le sonrió él se limitó a ignorarla.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron lenta y tortuosamente, muy en sus adentros se desarrollaba una lucha colosal ¿Por qué le molestaba la relación de Marinette? Ella lo valía y lo merecía además él amaba a Ladybug, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Quizás era normal, solo temía por el bienestar de su amiga, y con ese pensamiento llegó al descanso.

•••

Recogió sus cosas para salir al patio, cuando escuchó su voz, una sensación desconcertante recorrió su sistema nervioso.

—Adrien—llamó ella—¿Crees que sea posible hablar?

El rubio lo pensó unos segundos, pero luego sonrió y aceptó. Él simplemente no había nacido para enojarse con nadie.

—Claro.

Marinette asintió y lo guió hasta una banca del patio, alejada del bullicio.

Permanecieron callados durante unos momentos, luego ella tomó aire y comenzó con su discurso.

—Adrien, la razón por la que te pedí que habláramos es sencilla—era extraño lo segura y decidida que se mostraba Marinette—, Luka y yo nos hicimos novios—algo en su interior se hizo añicos—, y justo ha sido él quiene ha animado para decirte esto.

»Adrien, durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de ti, creo que desde el segundo día que coincidimos, me pareciste lindo, deslumbraste mi mundo, fuiste mi más grande anhelo; sin embargo nunca reuní el valor suficiente para confesartelo, luego, cuando nuestra relación comenzó a mejorar sentí una esperanza encenderse, me dije que si te apoyaba, tú algún día te enamorarías de mí—ella río—, que tendríamos una casita, tres hijos y un hámster—su sonrisa se amplió—, así de acosadora fui.

»Continué a tu lado pero lo de Kagami destrozó mis sueños…mi corazón en general ¿sabes? Ahí entendí que tú jamás me querrías de la misma forma, que nunca corresponderías mi afecto…

—Marinette yo…—interrumpió

—No—pidió la chica—, espera, ya casi termino.

»Conocer a Luka fue algo inesperado, distinto. Pese a todo seguía idolatrandote, viendote como lo más maravilloso del universo pero poco a poco él se ganó mi afecto, desde el comienzo notó en mí cosas que nunca nadie había visto y gracias a su perseverancia y comprensión, logró ganarse lo que antes te pertenecía: mi amor.

»Sé que es una sorpresa, pero me pareció justo que lo supieras, además esto me quita un gran peso de encima. Eres fantástico, lindo dulce y amable, estoy absolutamente segura que sea quien sea aquella chica a la que amas, pronto lo notará y seran felices.

»Gracias por todo, Adrien, por favor recuerda que siempre seré tu amiga y estaré para ti cuándo lo necesites.

Y dicho eso, sin esperar respuestas, Marinette se acercó a él obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla para acto seguido irse dejándolo solo…

La confesión había desestabilizado por completo el esquema de su mundo, en resumidas palabras, le había abierto los ojos…tan fascinado…tan perdido...tan ensimismado con Ladybug…en ningún momento notó todo lo que perdía por perseguir un sueño….Marinette era carismática, amable, valiente, y atenta… a su manera era perfecta, y él, él habia tenido el honor de ser el dueño de su amor, ahora se sentía patético.

De forma inconsciente derramó lágrimas, amargas lágrimas.

—Soy un idiota, Plagg—murmuró a su Kwami pues no encontró otro consuelo.

—No, Adrien, no lo eres—le respondió afligido Plagg desde su escondite mientras pensaba en el pobre corazón del chico que ignoraba la identidad de su amor platónico—, dejará de doler, ya veras, quizás no hoy, no mañana, pero algún día dejará de doler.

Obtener esa reacción por parte del Kwami era algo casi imposible, pero Plagg entendía lo mal que Adrien la pasaba, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, el jovencito le preocupaba. Ojalá el rubio jamás conociera la otra identidad de Marinette, a lo mejor no fuera capaz de soportar el haber perdido a su amor por ser tan ciego…

—Soy un idiota—repitió Adrien

—No, Adrien—le respondió—, sólo…solo eres inexperto.


End file.
